Thank You x
by XxDazzledFrequentlyxX
Summary: Edward decides to go visit the one place he hasn't been since he was changed, his parents gravestone. With his wife and his daughter by his side, he believes that this is something he can do. Thankyou's are made and tears are shed. better than it sounds.


My fingers traced his perfect skin, catching the sparkles as they glinted from his skin to mine; I ran my fingers along the inside of his arm. We were lying on our bed; Edward was lying on his back, his eyes closed, as I lay beside him, curled against his chest.

'Edward?' My voice broke the silence as I snapped my shield back in place.

'hm?' he murmured, sounding as if I had just woke him up. Turning his head he stared into my eyes, his breath softly fanned my face, leaving me temperately dazzled.

'Bella?' I shook my head to clear my thoughts, trying to remember what I was going to ask him.

'are you sure you still want to go?' concern was evident in my voice as I asked him once again if this was what he truly wanted; to visit his parents grave.

We had recently moved to Chicago after Carlisle believed that people would soon become suspicious of my disappearance and change in looks. I was sad to leave Charlie behind but he had Sue and I promised I would visit.

Edward had chosen Chicago, he hadn't been there since 1901. Alice had had a vision that he would go to the graveyard and Edward believed that it was time he visited his parents.

'I'm very sure, love. I want them to meet my beautiful family' a crooked smile touched his lips but it was hesitant to meet his eyes. Leaning forward he placed a gently kiss on my forehead, before removing himself from the bed.

I looked at him questioningly, only wanting him back in my arms. He smiled softly before mouthing 'Renesmee' at me. I immediately made myself presentable as I chucked one of Edward's shirts on to cover myself.

Soon enough Renesmee appeared at our doorway clutching her doll that once belonged to Edwards mother. Yawning, she slowly shuffled her way into my arms.

'Mummy?' her hands clasped at my arms as she twisted until she could see my face. I smiled down at her softly before taking her hand in mine and placing it against my cheek.

Images of the Volturi kidnapping her and taking her away from both Edward and I flashed through my head as Renesmee showed me the reason for her distress. Another nightmare.

Silent tears ran down her face as she showed me the last image of me crying in Edwards arms as we faded away into the background.

I pulled her closer to my chest as Edward wrapped us both in his arms, whispering words of comfort in our daughters ears.

'Sssh... Don't cry' Edward's soft voice filled both of our ears, it wasn't until he started to stroke my hair did I realise that I was dry sobbing and he was trying to calm us both.

'Daddy and mummy are here, we've got you' my voice broke slightly as I tried to regain my composure, but thoughts of us not surviving and our child being taken away from us flooded my mind.

I felt Edward slowly pull us towards the bed before laying me down with Renesmee sandwiched in between us. I looked into Edward's eyes to see concern there that mirrored what mine must have looked like earlier. I realised how silly I was being as I held Renesmee closer to me. My sobbing finally subsided as I faintly heard Renesmee's breathing slow down, to a soft whisper and I knew that she was sleeping, her humming bird heart beat filled the silence of the room.

Edward leant over to place another kiss on my temple as he stroked my hair, trying to calm me. He moved his head so that our foreheads were resting against each others.

'Are you alright, love?' concern and pain laced his velvet voice. I nodded silently knowing that Edward wasn't convinced.

As Renesmee started to stir I remembered that it was today that we had scheduled to go to visit the graveyard.

Edward's face was twisted with concern and uncertainty.

I leaned over our daughter and lightly pecked him on the cheek, his face turned trying to prolong the contact, and I retreated slightly, smiled and softly brushed my lips against his.

His murmur of contentment nearly made me forget our plans for today, but I knew this was something that Edward had to do. I reluctantly pulled away.

Cradling Renesmee in my arms, careful not to wake her, I removed myself from the bed. Edward was changed and in front of me in a flash, arms outstretched to take our sleeping daughter from my embrace. I gently passed her over and got changed myself.

We ran over to the main Cullen house, (we decided that as we were a family we should still have our own place), Esme greeted us with open arms, concern and worry for her son plastered her face, contorting her features. She was happy that he was going to see them, but she knew it would be hard for him and didn't like him being upset. I gave her a sympathetic look before we moved onto hugging the rest of the family.

After our goodbyes were said Edward, Renesmee and I were on our way.

Edward seemed collected and calm during the ride there but I could see the apprehension that grew as we got closer to our destination. We didn't talk during the journey, the silence seemed to go on forever.

We finally pulled up outside a huge gate, written above were the words 'Graceland Cemetery'.

I turned to look at Edward who was staring blankly up at the sign. I removed his hand from the steering wheel and grasped it in my own. He turned his head to look at me and I could see the pain that had etched its way onto his face.

'You don't have to do this Edward, we can go home' It was almost a whisper, the silence seemed too pure to break.

My favourite crooked smile brightened his face as he opened his door, he was opening mine in a flash.

'This is something I have to do.' His face was solemn, determined, but soft. I pulled Renesmee, who was now awake, into my arms. Edward's arm stole around my waist as I set down our daughter, holding her hand as we walked down the path.

We took the final turning and found ourselves in a secluded spot, a few gravestones dotted around, but not many. This was obviously the private part of the cemetery as it had its own gate. I looked through the bars to the end of the path.

3 gravestones stood proud and tall facing the sun, facing us. Edward slowly opened the gate and led us in.

Stopping before the graves, Edward knelt down before the first. It read

_Elizabeth Anne Mason_

_1882- 1918_

_A loving wife and mother_

_God bless her soul_

A small sob escaped his lips as he traced the fading lettering with his fingertips. I knelt down beside him, wrapping an arm around his waist, I leant my head on his shoulder. Edward pulled me closer as he moved onto the next gravestone.

_Edward Anthony Mason Sr._

_1869-1918_

_A loving husband and father_

_God bless his soul_

Edward one again reached out his hand to trace the lettering that was engraved on the smooth stone. I laid my hand on top of his, committing the feeling of the words to my memory. Tearless sobs wracked his body as Renesmee moved to crawl into the tiny space between us. Hugging her dad Renesmee broke the silence

'Daddy, don't cry,' her voice laxed with her own tears as her father's sadness seeped into both of us. He pulled Nessie further into his embrace and placed a light kiss against my temple. I stood and walked over to the third grave.

_Edward Anthony Mason Jr._

_1901-1918_

_A fine son and good friend_

_May peace find his body wherever it may lie_

I knew that if they could, tears would be streaming down my face. It was a strange and unsettling feeling to stand there looking at your husband's grave whilst he stands next to you.

I silently sobbed into Edward's embrace as he whispered soothing words of comfort into my ear. I knew I was being silly and it was him that needed comforting not me.

My sobs gently subsided as Renesmee moved closer to her father's grave. Turning towards me with confusion in her eyes, I gave her a gentle smile, encouraging her to go on. She walked closer, bringing up her hand she moved to touch the aged stone.

Her small fingers touched the hard rock; she repeated Edward's movements by tracing the lettering. But soon enough tears pricked her eyes and she ran into my arms.

Cradling her to my chest all three of us stood there sobbing, Edward tried to stay strong but the emotions became too much and he crumpled into my embrace.

We were there for a while before we composed our selves.

"go on Edward, say what you need to" my voice was small and quiet but I knew he could hear me.

Edward placed a gently kiss on my temple before turning to the head stone.

"This is my Bella, you would of loved her mum, dad. She 's a good cook, you always said I should get a girl who could cook. She makes me happy dad, she makes me aspire to do things that I wouldn't have, like coming here today, it was her that made me come."

I smiled up to Edward, noticing his eyes glistening with tears that would never be shed. Renesmee tugged lightly on her dad's trousers. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he bent down to pick her up.

"This is my little princess, Renesmee. My life is perfect mum, everything you have every wanted for me dad I have. I only wish you were here with me. I can imagine you gossiping with Esme, mum. And dad you playing with Jasper and Emmett, having a chat with Carlisle. If only he could have saved both of you as well."

I laced my fingers into his and gently squeezed. Another smile crept upon his beautiful features.

" I love you mum, dad. Thank you for everything." Edward took a step backwards before laying a single flower onto each of their grave's.

I turned to him, asking permission to speak with my eyes. A silent nod encouraged me to take a step forward.

"I would also have loved to meet you, however I am going to say thank you for raising your son to be the perfect gentleman, husband and farther. For saving him when unfortunately you lost your lives, for bringing him into this world. Thank you."

I turned back to Edward, Renesmee rested on his hip. Taking his hand he led me back down the path, towards our car, away from the memories.

"Thank you for being there, love." Once in the car, he held my hand once again, stroking the skin on the back of my hand before placing a feather-light kiss against my knuckles.

"Thank you for bringing us" Renesmee had fallen asleep in the back seat.

Leaning forward, Edward placed his forehead against mine, his lips slowly descended onto mine.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

**Please be nice once again this is my friends fan fic it is her first oneshot ...! Review plz xxxx**


End file.
